Stealing Dreams
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Tohru knew what she wanted but didn't go after it the right way... when she's caught, will she continue to lie? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Switched Around?

_**August 23rd 2015…**_

_Amanda yawned as it had been a draining tour, Finn lightly placing a cup of coffee in her hands._

"_How come you didn't get much sleep last night, Love?" Finn asked._

_"Some drunk moron was banging against the wall." Amanda explained as she drank the coffee._

"_Well, you have to stay up, there's new talent coming tonight. And I believe the drunk moron is Sami with his pretend girlfriend." Finn explained._

_"You know, I think we should just put Fifty Shades Of Grey on and…" Amanda replied before her face turned a light red. "Why did I say that? It's not funny!" She responded as Finn laughed._

"_Why? I thought it was adorable, Love." Finn replied as he moved in close._

_"I lost my fucking filter." Amanda muttered as Finn slipped his right arm around her._

"_No, you haven't." Finn responded, before they kissed._

_Amanda ran her fingers through his hair, both having finally given into their impulses._

_But they heard someone clear their throat… and turned to see a raven haired woman, who saw their blushing faces._

"_Shouldn't you be saving that for a hotel or somewhere?" She asked._

_Amanda tried to talk but couldn't get the words out, the raven haired woman chuckling and turning to Finn._

"_Are you the new talent we've heard about?" Finn asked._

"_Yes… That's me. Yukie. Yukie Yang in the ring." The woman introduced herself._

_"Sorry… what?" Amanda replied, the woman turning to the startled brunette._

"_Yukie's my name. Got a problem with it?" The woman responded once more._

_"I… I knew someone with that name. I just… I haven't seen her in years." Amanda replied, Finn lightly rubbing her back._

"_What if that same person was me?" She asked, after rolling her eyes._

_Amanda managed to stand up but stumbled and Finn caught her, his right arm around her back and left hand under her right thigh as she held onto him._

"_What is wrong with her? She's doing drugs?" She asked._

_"No, of course not. It's just been a long few days." Finn explained._

_"I can see… I'll go." The woman responded before she left, Finn sitting down and pulling Amanda into his lap._

"_What's the matter, Love?" Finn asked._

_"The last time I had seen Yukie, she had… well, I thought she had flipped and slammed my right hand against John's Charger after I told her I had gone through with my first tryout match." Amanda explained, Finn seeing the aged scars._

"_But is that the same Yukie you've known?" Finn asked._

_"She seems calmer." Amanda responded as 16 Candles by The Crests played on the radio and they stood up and slow danced as they held each other._

_Tohru watched from a distance, nodding slightly._

"_As long as I ruin my cousin's reputation, it seems that Mandy will forget about her. And think of me more." Tohru responded to herself._

_She walked away, hoping things would work…_

**Present time**_**, November 6th 2017…**_

Every step was followed by a painful hiss as Finn held Amanda upright while helping her to the backstage area as Samoa Joe had been too rough with throwing her onto the ramp.

"Hm, I laughed so hard at you. I hope you stay away from the ring." Tohru responded with a sadistic smile.

"Anata wa anata no atama o shirabenakereba naranai, meinu!" Amanda retorted, Tohru walking away with an offended look as Finn helped Amanda sit down.

"There is something wrong with Yukie these days." Finn responded.

"I'm telling you, that's not Yukie. I noticed the shift in her behavior the first time she showed up in WWE." Amanda replied, cursing in Irish when Finn moved her right arm around.

"You have such a bad little mouth, Darlin'." Finn responded.

"Damn right." Amanda replied before they kissed and Seth ran to them with Dean and Roman following.

"Are you okay, kiddo? You want me to take care of Samoa Joe myself?" Dean asked.

"I think he's licking his own wounds." Amanda replied before she felt tiny arms around her and heard a girl sobbing. "Hey, it's okay, kiddo." She responded softly to the young fan, hugging her with her left arm.

"I'm sorry that Samoa Joe did that to you. I've been wanting to see you since I first started watching wrestling." The young fan repiled, before she looked up at Amanda showing her innocent face as she wore red rimmed glasses.

Amanda held her closer as she noticed similarities.

Similarities between the young fan and Yukie.

"Sarada!"

The group heard frantic footsteps and the young girl ran to her.

"Mommy!" Sarada responded as the raven and silver ombre haired woman lifted the 8 year old up into her arms.

"Don't run off again, Sarada. This is an arena and you can easily get lost here." The raven and silver haired woman replied.

Amanda pulled herself up to her feet with Finn's help as the woman's smokey grey eyes widened.

"Mandy?!" The woman responded.

"Yukie?!" Amanda replied, startling Seth, Dean and Roman.

"That's not Yukie. The one who had that sadistic smile is her." Seth responded.

"No, wait… that's the woman who was hugged up with Sami." Dean replied.

"Let kiddo talk!" Roman responded as Amanda tried to walk over but her legs buckled and Finn caught her as Yukie ran over to them with Sarada.

"That mean man hurt this nice lady! Her boyfriend protected her!" Sarada replied.

"We all know, Sarada. But are you okay, Mandy? I haven't seen you since the day before you left for good." Yukie responded.

Amanda gave her a one armed hug and Yukie held her as Amanda let her tears fall.

"It's really you…" Amanda whispered.

"Yeah, of course, it's really me. The same Yukie from childhood." Yukie explained.

"There's someone pretending to be you." Amanda whispered once Finn covered Sarada's ears.

"What? Wait… I was supposed to be signing into NXT two years back to surprise my daughter, but my lame for brain scammer cousin, Tohru loves playing as me all the time." Yukie explained.

"Stay here." Amanda responded before she limped off to where Tohru was.

Sneaking up after shaking off the pain, Amanda trapped Tohru in a chokehold and Tohru's IPhone 8 fell to the carpeted floor as she hissed and tried to fight back.

But she lost consciousness and Amanda set her to the ground as Finn and Seth reached them.

"The fuck what was that for? She works here, Mandy!" Seth retorted.

"She stole my friend's life, Seth!" Amanda responded as Finn held her upright and Alexa turned the corner.

She went wide eyed to see who she thought was Yukie unconscious and Alexa looked at Amanda.

"What the hell is your damn problem?! Wait until Hunter and Stephanie hear about this, Mandy! I guess being on the road for 12 years fucked up your damn brain!" Alexa retorted angrily before she left.

"If she only knew the truth." Amanda muttered as Seth dragged Tohru to _The Shield _locker room and Finn guided Amanda to the trainer's room.


	2. Exposed

_**October 19th 2015…**_

_Amanda was trying to relax after the 4 on 3 handicap match had gone wrong… and had turned around._

_But she had turned at the wrong moment and fell after Seth's fist connected with her face._

_"Damn it, Mandy, why didn't you move out there?!" Seth asked while hovering over her._

_"I slipped out there, doesn't give you the right to hit me!" Amanda replied as she stood up, rubbing her sore face._

_"Well, it was an accident!" Seth responded._

_As Amanda was about to yell, Seth turned around and was punched… and Seth glared at Finn, who checked on Amanda._

_"You hitting her was no accident! Cut her some fucking slack over miscommunication!" Finn growled at Seth, who stood up as Finn left with Amanda. "I wish I would have done more to him, Darlin'." He confessed._

_"Hunter's gonna have a fucking heart attack at seeing me like this!" Amanda muttered as Finn gently removed Amanda's makeup and pressed an ice pack to her right eye._

_"He'll yell at Seth more than you. You're okay, now." Finn responded before Amanda__ nodded as Dean walked by and Finn turned to him._

_"Put a leash on your former Shield teammate. he punched Mandy!" Finn responded, Dean walking over and seeing Amanda's bruised eye for a few seconds._

_"Don't worry, I'll take care of him for you, Mandy." Dean replied after cracking his knuckles._

_He left and Finn got Amanda to sit down, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's back as she shook slightly._

_And he realised what most of her scars were from._

_"Was it from him, Darlin'?" Finn asked._

_"Not Seth… Randy was abusive." Amanda admitted, Finn hugging her._

_"If I was there, I would have taken you away from that horrible monster." Finn responded before they kissed._

_Amanda knew that he meant it too…_

**Present time**_**, November 6th 2017… **_

Tohru opened her eyes, finding herself tied up and seeing Seth, Dean and Roman.

"Tiny got the jump on me!" Tohru retorted.

"Yeah, and we found out you were the one who taken your long distance cousin's life." Dean responded.

"Mandy tell you that? Joe hit her and her short boytoy too hard!" Tohru replied.

"We know to trust our Shield Sister, Tohru!" Roman responded.

"I'm Yukie! Not that scammer look alike." Tohru retorted.

"Nice try, lady. It makes sense why Mandy and Finn kept their distance, they've been in the business long enough to know a con!" Dean responded.

"You've still got the wrong person." Tohru repiled.

In the trainer's room, Hunter listened as Amanda and Finn explained everything and he lightly rubbed Amanda's right shoulder.

"So this whole time I had signed the wrong person? But she looked exactly like her." Hunter responded.

"Tohru's been running cons since she was 14 is what Yukie told us." Finn replied as Sumire walked in… and she immediately pulled Amanda into a hug.

"Her right arm's a little limp, be careful." Dr. Amann explained, Sumire nodding as she and Amanda let go… and she brushed Amanda's tears away.

"Hey, it's okay. I've missed you so much, kiddo." Sumire responded.

"Tohru made such a mess of things." Amanda whispered, Sumire kissing her on her forehead.

"She won't anymore. I promise you two. She'll be on the first flight to Japan the next morning." Sumire responded as she let Finn hold Amanda.

It was after Finn got cleaned off and into warmer clothes that he saw Amanda fighting sleep… and he sat down, getting her to rest her head on his lap.

"Rest those tired eyes, Love." Finn whispered.

Amanda nodded and closed her eyes after they kissed… and Finn lightly brushed his left thumb over her left ring finger and smiled as he started thinking again about their future.

_'I'm gonna marry you one day, Mandy.'_ Finn thought as Yukie and Sami quietly walked in.

"You two don't have to worry about Tohru anymore." Yukie responded quietly.

"Yeah, Yukie told me everything when Tohru turned out to be a scammer and even took her NXT contract." Sami repiled.

"I followed Mandy's instincts. But we thought if we just kept away from Tohru that she'd lose interest." Finn responded.

"Tohru most likely ruined people's lives. She already took most of my money, and even Sami's when she visited. And I don't know if Mandy remembers, but Tohru was the one who smashed her hand. I was in town trying to buy a last minute gift for her, and when I came back, she was already gone." Yukie explained.

"I think the seizures she suffered scattered her memories." Finn responded.

"Seizures?!" Yukie replied in shock.

"She went through three seizures in the past life." Sami responded.

"Poor thing…" Yukie whispered.

At the hotel, Amanda was sleeping… and her mind was elsewhere.

"_You expect to just pick up and leave, really?!" Tohru yelled._

_"Listen, Tohru, it's not me leaving. It's me starting an honest career. What did you expect, for me to join your scams?! Fuck that!" Amanda responded._

_"You rather let your mind wonder elsewhere while Yukie is scrambling all over town to find you a gift? I don't think so. Why don't you leave now, instead of waiting on her?" Tohru responded as she walked towards Amanda._

_"Why don't you go steal someone's life insurance instead?!" Amanda hissed, Tohru shoving her and Amanda tackling her to the ground before locking her in the Crippler Crossface as Tohru screamed._

_Hearing the loud noise, Hiroki ran outside and pulled Amanda and Tohru apart._

_"What the hell is your problem?! Both of you! What is it?!" Hiroki asked._

_"Tohru's an angry, money hungry bitch!" Amanda retorted._

_"That's what people do, bitch!" Tohru shouted._

_Amanda ran at her, knocking her down with a Slingblade and the two fought again before Amanda began choking her… and Hiroki and John Sr pulled them apart after Amanda was slammed into the car._

_"Just go, Mandy! You'll be safe if you leave." John Sr responded._

_"She needs to wait on Yukie, old man!" Hiroki replied._

_"Leave, Amanda Rose Cena." John Sr responded once more._

_"Fine… I'll call when I reach the area." Amanda replied before John Sr let go… and John Sr noticed her bent thumb and index finger._

_"I want you and your family away from mine! I don't care if they come by here!" John Sr responded, before Yukie made it back while she jumped off her bike. "Go now!" He yelled while slamming his hand on the back of Charger._

_"I'm here, Mandy!" Yukie called out._

_Amanda stumbled to the passenger side and got in as John Sr drove away, Amanda completely speechless and the older man realising the horror she was feeling._

_"Mandy…" Yukie responded as tears were running down her face._

_"Why is Tohru out of her mind?" Amanda questioned after John Sr reset and splinted her fingers._

_"She's just greedy, Mandy. Mind on only money and drugs." John Sr responded._

_Amanda tried to move her hand but had no feeling in it and John Sr increased the speed of the car._

_And Amanda hoped she'd never see Tohru again…_


End file.
